now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Harter
'Nicknames' Kev, Evan, Evangeline, Angeline, or Little Harter 'Early Life' Kevin is the youngest Harter sibling. Her parents were expecting another boy when they found out they were pregnant. They didn't bother finding out the gender of the baby. That is why Kevin is named Kevin. They had a girl name, but hadn't thought to use it. Kevin dealt with all of the bullies and people who didn't understand her name with stride. Kevin and Josh were close. Despite the two year difference. Kevin and Josh were normal siblings. He'd do the big brother thing where he'd pull her hair and just be a pain, and Kevin would retaliate. Sibling love. 'Wrestling Career' Kevin got into wrestling because of Josh. Kevin ended up meeting her tag team partner and best friend Tiana Martin at the same time. Simply because Josh and Patrick were friends and they trained the girls together. Kevin and Tiana got a house together in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Kevin worked for the local police department CSI unit while the two wrestled on the independet circuit as a tag team. Kevin was happy and everything was going well. Course that could be in part because the girls had also picked up a manager Wesley Brees. Kevin realized right off the bat that Wesley was in love with Tiana. Kevin and Tiana got into Impact in 2012. The two debuted the same time as Josh came back. Kevin and Tiana won their match. Afterwards Zema flirted with Kevin and Kevin turned him down. Which was awkward because they were already dating. The girls also showed up again as they were talking with their brothers. On July 8th, 2012 at Destination X Kevin and Tiana became the first TNA Knockout X Division Tag Team Champions. Also during that night Kevin tiped off the crowd to her relationship with Zema. He returned the favor and the two began valeting for each other. 'Personal Life' Kevin is the younger sister of Joshua Harter. Her parents were expecting a boy so why they named her Kevin. Kevin is best friends and roommates with Tiana Martin. Kevin has been dating Michael Paris, Zema Ion, since 2007. The two met on the University of West Virginia campus. Kevin had graduated at that point and was having lunch with an old professor. She'd run into Michael and he'd waited until after her lunch was finished for the two to strike up a conversation. The two have been in a relationship ever since. Siblings: Joshua Harter (Brother) Madison Gregory Harter (Sister-in-law) Patrick Martin (Brother-in-law) Brookelyn Gregory Martin (Sister-in-law) Tiana Martin (Sister-in-law) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *All Hail Sabin *Cradle Shock *Leap of Faith *Sabilizer Tag Team *Skull and Bones *ASES Rush (ASCS Rush) *Powerbomb (Sabin) and Double Knee Backbreaker (Shelley) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Motor City Lady Guns 'Wrestlers Managed' *Tiana Martin *Zema Ion 'Managers' *Tiana Martin *Wesley Brees *Zema Ion 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time TNA Knockout X Division Tag Team Champions (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Love Me Or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign (Singles Theme) *Up N' Down by Britney Spears (Lady Guns Theme) 'Twitter Account' Kevin's Twitter account is @LoveMeHateMeSabin. She mostly uses it to talk to Josh, Michael, Tiana, Brooke, Madison and Wesley. She also jokes around with them as well Category:Wrestling OC's